


Into the Dungeon

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Miscellaneous Crossovers [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 蜘蛛ですが なにか? | Kumo desu ga Nani ka | So I'm a Spider So What? - Okina Baba
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm lazy, Kumo desu ga Nami ka but with Steven Universe characters, May be edited and updated later, Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Jasper wakes up after death, reborn.





	Into the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: Jasper as our beloved Kumoko; Feirune as Centipeetle; Kumoko's mother as probably Pink Diamond, cause she's kinda their mom; Aministrator D as probably one of the other diamonds,
> 
> Jasper comes from a world were there are only normal gems, as does Centi. And despite Centi being Feirune, she is a pure child.

Jasper woke with a start, her mind rebooting with a mechanical clicking and whirling.

She was somewhere. She was somewhere and trapped, she realized as she looked around with no form. She knew she need to leave here and as she thought that, a strange feeling entered her mind. An instinct she didn't have, not before. She need to get out of this alien prison, she knew and began gathering strength to do something both unnatural and natural at the same time: summon her weapon.

With a slight effort, Jasper felt something memorize onto her head, sparkles dancing in the edge of her field of vision. Rearing back, she attacked the void...

...and burst free from the grainy crust with a loud rumble.

She fell on her knees, haven fallen serval feet to the ground. Brushing aside her mass of orange hair, she peered out into the unknown.

Jasper had been born - she glanced behind her, at the hole - in a large ravine craved into sandstone. The orange rock was dusty under her large feet.

Around her were monstrous creatures, growling and sniffing the ground. They were either orange with darker stripes or crimson, all with large manes of hair sprouting from their heads. Sharp claws were glittering on each of their toes, which in turn were on wolfish paws. The quadpedal creatures - most likely gems, though Jasper didn't know what kind - lacked any sort of eye, but appeared to see nevertheless.

Some type of monsters, she figured, fear beginning to coil her inside into knots.

She stepped back. Her four feet shifted.

Wait... her four feet? Jasper looked down at her own body, seeing doglike paws connected to her. Letting out a surprised noise, she fell on her rump, eyes wide. Her jaw. Her skin. Her hands. She had transformed into a monster.

* * *

Jasper soon found herself running for her life, the image of gem shards fresh in her mind.

* * *

Nephrite soon found herself reborn as a centipede-beetle. 

* * *

And somewhere far away, a god watched.

A communicator popped into existence, landing on a hellish landscape. Jasper and the lesser god stared in surprise.

_"******?"_

" _Hello?"_ said the empty, beautiful voice. 

 

 


End file.
